Mean Girls
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: It's time for the twenty second annual Casper High Talent show, and Danny and Tucker are more than surprised to find out who's doing an act...


Hola, Danny Phantom fans! I'm obsessedwithstabler, and while I'm a veteran fanfic writer for Law And Order Special Victims Unit, Law And Order Criminal Intent, House, Walker Texas Ranger, and Tru Calling, I'm new to Danny Phantom fanfic, and cartoons! But the idea for this songfic wouldn't go away, so I hope ya'll will enjoy it, and that I'll get some positve feedback for this little story. The song I chose is Sugarland's Mean Girls, which is a very good song. So enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine... At least, that's what my therapist says. I'm getting another opinion...

This story is dedicated to all my fans, and all the readers I hope will read this.

"Hey, Tuck, where's Sam?" Danny Fenton asked his long time friend. Tucker just shrugged and returned to his game, and Danny sighed and sank back into the chair. Being forced to sit through the school's annual talent show for three hours wasn't exactly his idea of fun, but it was mandatory.

His gaze drifted over to the pack of girls, led by Paullina, as they sashayed into the auditorium. He gulped and looked at the stage again, waiting impatiently for all of this to be over with.

Finally the lights dimmed, and Lancer walked onto the stage, smiling falsely at the students, teachers and staff in the chairs in front of him.

"Welcome, students and teachers," he spoke, and Danny and Tucker simultaneously rolled their eyes. "Welcome to the twenty second annual Casper High Talent show. Today, we have a long list of talents for you to enjoy, so sit back and enjoy." With that, he began clapping for the first act as he walked off of the stage.

Five acts later, Danny was about ready to run out of the auditorium screaming. Lancer walked onto the stage and said politely, "Wasn't she wonderful? Let's give her another round of applause, people."

A weak wave of scattered applause rose from the audience, and Lancer frowned as the girl walked off of the stage.

"Next up, we have Sam Manson singing Mean Girls," Lancer stated, and Danny's and Tucker's jaws dropped as they nearly fell out of their seats. Lancer walked off of the stage, and Sam Manson walked onto it, dressed in her traditional Goth garb: a black mini skirt, black top, and knee high black boots, complete with purple lipstick that matched her eyes.

"Hello, Casper High!" she shouted, pumping an arm up in the air. The audience shouted, and she grinned and grabbed the microphone. "This song is for all those fakes, wannabes, and preps that think they rule the school!" She put the microphone back on the stand, then put the strap that attached to her guitar around her neck.

The beginning notes of the song filled the auditorium, and a young girl with a peppy shouted over the loudspeaker, "Ready? Okay!" Then Sam began singing, her fingers moving masterfully over the strings of the guitar.

_Well, I ain't a mean girl _

_But I've known a few _

_They'll make you cry, baby _

_And then blame it on you _

_They'll hate you if you're pretty _

_They'll hate you if you're not _

_They'll hate you for what you lack _

_Baby, they'll hate you for what you've got_

_Mean girls scratch and spittin' _

_Mean girls can't be forgiven _

_Mean girls make mean women _

_Mean girls_

Danny and Tucker watched their friend in stunned shock as she sashayed around the stage, her hands moving masterfully over the guitar and her lips slightly parted.

Her eyes met Danny's, and she gave him a little wink as she continued to sing in a voice that he had never heard, or even knew that she possessed.

_Starts on the playground _

_Pulling your hair _

_Then in high school _

_Gets worse from there _

_You'll see them coming _

_They travel in packs _

_Smile to your face, baby _

_Stabbing your back_

She raised her hand and looked at her nails, then rubbed them against her shirt.

_If they ain't out prowlin' _

_Creepin' down the hall _

_You'll find them by the lockers, baby _

_Sharpening their claws_

_Mean girls, start them young _

_Mean girls, forked tongue _

_Mean girls, see them and run _

_Mean girls, mean girls_

Clapping suddenly started in perfect time with the music, and Danny and Tucker watched as Sam moved her fingers over the guitar strings as quickly as she could while singing with an intense passion that they were all new to.

"Did you know she could sing like that?" Tucker whispered to Danny, and Danny shook his head.

A bunch of cheerleaders appeared and did stunts behind Sam as she sang, and Tucker stared at them, his PDA forgotten in his lap. Danny just continued to stare at Sam.

_Sugar and spice _

_And everything nice _

_Thinks she's hot _

_But she's cold as ice _

_First comes love _

_Then comes marriage _

_Then comes her mama _

_With another little wannabe_

While keeping one hand moving against the guitar strings, Sam pointed at the audience as she sang, and Danny wrung his hands in his lap.

_Mean girls, full of hate _

_Mean girls just can't wait _

_Mean girls, to take your date_

_Mean girls make stuff up _

_Mean girls, just bad luck _

_Mean girls sting_

_Mean girls, best friends forever _

_Mean girls, almost never _

_Mean girls, whatever _

_Mean girls, mean girls_

She ended the song with a short guitar solo, then shouted, "Mean girls, get lost!" Danny and Tucker stood up and cheered for her as she disappeared behind the curtains.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDP

"I had no idea you could sing like that," Danny gushed as he and Sam walked to her house.

She shrugged. "A girl's gotta have some mystery," she stated, and before Danny could reply, she leaned over and brushed her lips against his, leaving him speechless. She laughed and ran down the sidewalk, leaving him there, holding his hand to his mouth.

After a moment, he laughed and ran after her. And for once, he was glad that he had attended Casper High's annual talent show.

The End

A/N: So, that was my first DP fic. Hope ya'll enjoyed, and that ya'll will continue to read my stuff! Thanks for taking the time to read this!


End file.
